


Cut it all right in two

by not_a_statement



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_a_statement/pseuds/not_a_statement
Summary: A bunch of ficlets about Dipper and Mabel post-relationship.





	1. The forgotten art of letting go

The clock’s display wouldn’t be merciful to Dipper by any chance. Like any gadget can show some mercy…It’s ridiculous. That’s probably why after almost an eternity of tossing and turning in his bed the clocks still displayed 11:30 pm. Gosh, would this nightmare of a day draw to the end already?

How could’ve he been aware of something like that happening when he was agreeing with his - now former - bud to team up for tackling a History project almost a month ago? Take a bunch of best astrologers of the entire world to solve this mystery and the sound of their voices would still be buried within the sound of silence.

No one would predict that.

No one saw that coming.

But here we go anyway.

I mean, she’s single right? There’s no point in judging her for who she picks to be her boyfriend. And she’s not my freaking property for me to have a voice to protest. She does what she does and leave it to Mabel to be a free spirit. But why him?..

When the time has come for them to stop, when all the issues they had have become unbearable to scale, it was clear - at least for Dipper - that “buildings” of their decisions had rock solid basements, that all problems they shared in their relationship - incest aside - were to much to handle. That they had their excuses and reasons. That he wasn’t that forthright of a guy and used to overthink everything and not used to share all his emotions, that he wasn’t that attentive when it came to making a choice between going to Baskin Robbins and him sinking in his advanced Math homework. That he wasn’t just her guy.

Nothing too hard to carry. Not counting on that he still was living in the same house with her before his departure to college and had to share breakfast times, rides to school and number of classes with her. But all her reasons made sense in a way. There were some ways to process everything, but Dipper considered only one to be the right way.

He’d chosen to use it as an insentive.

He still loved her as a brother, as a lover, but he probably had to move on. So if that’s a statement, why not working all his flaws spotted through not make same mistakes next time? Besides becoming a better man wouldn’t hurt.

And that’s what he’s been doing for half a year already. Cleaning up all his insecurities, working through his issues and all that. Carring an idea that all this for his future. Hard thing to do while you’re still side by side with the girl who left you. Hard thing not to fall into illusion that after two years of being together and a hard and emotional break up he could actually prove to her that he was capable of changing.

Dipper’s always been denying that something like that was steering him. He was thinking that everything he was doing was purposed to make him better for further chances of relationships and not to take her back. At least he used to think.

Until that day three weeks ago when he spotted her in the hallway walking to her arts class holding hands with Pete-fuckin’-Weinberg. A guy who embodied all of Dipper’s flaws multiplied by three.

Say what? Mabel’s dating a guy who woildn’t ever share his thoughts over a movie he watched the other day because he hadn’t any? A guy so invested in keeping his grades above average that he would easily “forget” about mutual intensions to hang out over some ridiculous project he had to work through? 

Right after she left Dipper having pointed out that every line as reasons?

Seriously, the only thing different about that guy is that he’s a couple of inches taller than me. And probably nis butt looks nicer - like I can estimate…

11:35 pm.

So here he was. Trying to fall asleep after having spent almost entire Thursday evening helping Pete with his goddamn project. With Mabel sticking around and joining in with here brand goofy comments every now and then. She probaly was aware of how Dipper felt for while they were sitting in Pines house living room there were no intensions between these two that would describe them as a couple. No stolen kisses, no fingers interwined - just a normal working process.

Which wasn’t helping at all cause even if Dipper wasn’t seeing it he still new it was there. Obviously.

Dipper heard Mabel’s room door softly creak.

More of that, Mabel was probably feeling a stab of guilt for she would try to slip into his room on occasional night to have a talk. Just like she used to do when they were a thing and no Weinberg-cocksuckers were allowed to their territory. She would come over at the dead of night to snuggle up beside her brover (she made up this word as a conjuction of “brother” and “lover”) to share a time before the alarm clock at their parents bedroom would come off. But no more bedtime funtimes were on her mind now, only serious words exchanging sessions. 

As if Dipper would let that happen. He wasn’t a guy who shared his feelings most of the time, remember?

So every time he heard her footsteps softly creeping outside of his room his eyes would shut faster than she opens the door.

And tonight was no exception…


	2. The last time I forget you

“If you hit it with your baton I’ll slap you…” Craig hissed.

Eric snickered covering his mouth with the fist. Dipper’s hand hovered.

“Wait, what else I’m supposed to do? The damn thing is inside. It’s gonna give away our presence.”

“So what good your baton’s gonna make? Apart from making it screech.”

“No wonder you are a damn idiot, Dipper.” Eric kept losing it.

“It’s Brian, remember?”

“Yeah, Brian with an i so it looks like brain. Just admit it.”

Craig gave Dipper an intense glare.

“You gonna go for it?”

Dipper’s knuckles turned white. His weapon clutched in his fist, one action dividing him from a smart step or a total failure. At that moment no borders existed, no distinctions mattered, only thing present which dimmed Dipper’s eyes was anticipation of that little dinosaur’s pain. Its agony, its frustrated screams. He only needed to open his fist.

But he couldn’t.

“You gonna roll or what?”

Dipper lowered his hand letting of D6.

“Ah, screw you. I’m not gonna do anything.”

Craig gave him a questioning glance.

“I know you have only 5 for intelligence but even for you that’s odd. I mean props on taking PC that serious, but have you considered wringing its neck?”

“Hey, Dip, no offence on calling you a dumbass, bro. I didn’t mean that” Eric raised his both hands as if defending himself.

“Yeah, whatever” Dipper reached out for bowl of chips “Let’s just move on”

Craig stayed motionless, his eyes scanning Dipper like he was a walking X-ray machine. Eric was just fiddling with his papers looking at the tabletop.

“What?”

“Are you okay, Dip?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Cause you look like something’s bothering you.”

“No I’m not.”

“Actually” Eric said “you are. Kind of been looking like that for more than a month”

An uncomfortable silence crashed in, covering three friends in Craig’s living room. Only one of them knew what kind of waters this topic was about to approach, but it seemed like everybody was aware. After about half a minute Craig raised from his chair and left for kitchen.

“Dude, is there a girl?” It wasn’t like Dipper wasn’t expecting that kind of question but there was something in how Eric said that. In a way like he could look inside his soul. Some sympathy, understanding actually. And that sent a shiver down his spine.

“Yeah…” Dipper exhaled “there is a girl”

The sound of someone digging through fridge’s insides reached the living room accompanied with a clicking sound of glass bottles.

“Hey, Dip-brochete. You know there’s like loads of girls out there, right?” Eric reached out to place his hand on Dipper’s shoulder “and I freaking bet all my savings that at least a half of them would love to spend even a brief moment with you, man. So you know what you should think?”

“Probably she’s dating someone, isn’t she?” Craig reentered the room holding three bottles of beer in his hands. “Wouldn’t be that bothering the other way, huh”

“Aye, that’s exactly my point, bruh!” Eric absentmindedly took a bottle from Craig “If she’s with some other douchebag out there, what good it says about her?“

“Go on”

“Your face will go on” Eric took a swig “How worthy of being adored she could possibly be if she’s neglecting Dip? Like for real - look at you, bro! Top of most classes, book lover, facial hair grower - you are a full package if I do say so myself. Plus I heard girls can be easily attached to brainiacs.”

“Have you ever been with a lady, Eric?” half asked half teased Craig “It’s not like they have checklists for every boy they meet. They are more of feelers rather than estimators”

“Well that’s just dumb. If a girl just appeals to how heart beats or to how many butterflies come to life in your stomach in a presence of a boy she can’t be trusted”

“Hoookay…good luck with your date for upcoming Prom, mate” Craig chuckled “Anyway, who exactly are we talking about, Dipper? If you don’t mind”

“Oh…um” Dipper could feel the first bead of sweat forming at the nape of his neck “She…she’s not from around, she…I mean we…we’ve met in the park the other day actually, so I…doubt you guys are likely to know her…so…yeah”

“Oh, I see. So, that makes it easier I reckon” Craig placed his bottled aside and laid his arms on the table intertwining his fingers “I mean somewhat distance can play good to you. Would be much more severely if you had to face her every day”

“Yeah, tell me about it..” cold and fuzzy bread brewed liquid was alien to Dipper’s throat yet it felt just right. “Add in seeing that blonde tall fucker around her…”

“Wow, that’s harsh. Some dark feelings detected given the F word, mate” Eric eyes started dimming and filling with more sympathy. “Had a chance to see them together?”

“No…no, I mean…how could I, right?” Dipper started backtracking “It’s not like we’re seeing each other often”

“But what’s about that “You tell me” thing?” Craig started to look bewildered.

“That…um…like c’mon, man…have you heard about instagram? It’s like pretty huge”

“Ah, so there’s a pictures of her and her boyfriend you stumbled upon?”

“Yeah, that’s it…totally” Dipper downed his beverage hoping that its coolness would somehow low the temperature within his cheeks.

“And you keep looking them up?”

“I bet he doesn’t” Eric said “How dumb would it be?”

“So you don’t, Dip?” Craig gave Dipper an incredulous look.

“Well, I…” he started looking up for an excuse but failed instantly. “I…I do…”

Both Craig and Eric threw their heads back and groaned.

“What? What’s so wrong about it?”

“What’s so wrong?” Craig asked back “Dipper, that’s like a self torture”

“Yeah, Craig’s right, man. How can you ever gonna get over her if you keep sticking around? Even virtually.”

“Oh, c’mon, that’s not too bad. I’m not like constantly around her, am I” apparently excuses of any kind were not working for Dipper “Besides, if I couldn’t succeed at least I can…you know, analyze”

“Analyze what? Reasons why she’s with him and not with you?”

“Why not? There’s gotta be something”

“Remember what I said, Dip?” Craig asked “Feelers, rather than estimators”

“Oh, do you personally believe in that, Craig?”

“Um. I do”

“But there’s a cause for every feeling, right? I mean what’s so special about that arrogant always preoccupied dumbass? As if I couldn’t get into an argument with the teacher about some History junk. Or like is playing tuba more lame than playing the guitar? Or…or…”

“Dipper, would you knock it off already?” Craig raised both his hands “Look. There’s nothing wrong about you or special about him. It’s just feelings. You can’t predict them or control…well, if you’re not a manipulating asshole which you’re not but…it just happens you know? Chemistry - that’s all.”

Dipper let out a defeated exhale. Of course Craig had a point. Just like a something came to life between him and Mabel once it happened again. It didn’t manage to smother any of his aching though but it wasn’t meant to either. So once again it was Dipper’s job to make himself somewhat resistant to what he felt around her and that jackass. And there’s no point in comparing him and…

“Wait a second…” Eric frowned thoughtfully rubbing his chin “The guitar, the History class banter…I think I know…Pete Weinberg?”

A quick thought consisting only one word “Shit!” flew through Dipper’s mind. He could feel his heart beating rapidly and palms growing sweatier than they could ever be. He wasn’t supposed to reveal so many details to slip up at this point. Honestly he shouldn’t be getting into this conversation in the first place. He must’ve shaken it off immediately when Eric asked first question. He could just pretend that it was upcoming graduation from school or how frustrated he was feeling when it came to picking up the college because he had to make sure that he didn’t end up choosing the same city with a certain person because she was making him feel…Oh, he we go again, shit! 

He was dragged out of his panicked thoughts only by the sound of Eric snickering. 

“Oh, sorry, dude” Eric managed to say between the laughing waves. “My bad, my bad. That’s too dumb of me. I mean, that Pete guy, he’s definitely dating your sister, I must’ve messed up! Sorry, no insult intended”

Oh, Eric, bless your soul Dipper thought. He couldn’t believe that he was given such an easy escape at that moment.

“Yeah, bro, what was you thinking about” he awkwardly laughed too loudly. “I thought I had the lowest intelligence here! Speaking of - shall we continue our journey through the park full of pre-historic giant reptilian creatures?”

“Oh yeah, baby! I’m down! Sorry once again, bruh”

“Not to worry, dude, not to worry”

Dipper and Eric took their now empty bottles from the table and started shuffling through papers while Craig remained motionless looking at Dipper with a concerned expression on his face.

* * *

“So next Sunday, gentlemen” Eric cheerfully proclaimed standing at the doorstep of Craig’s house “Next time the map’s on me.You’ll gonna love it”

“Just don’t mess up your binder and your sister one next time, would you?” Dipper laughed “I hope she now can spell the word “doggie” correct”

“You make it sound kinky man, gah! She’s six!”

“Your face is kinky”

“Okay, that one’s for you” Dipper and Eric exchanged a handshake still laughing “Right, I’m off. See you tomorrow, lads”

“Bye, Eric” said Craig and Dipper in unison.

As soon as Eric took his direction of a sidewalk and Dipper just put his jacket on was about to say goodbye to Craig the last started speaking:

“Hey, Dip”

“Yeah?”

“Um…about earlier. I couldn’t help noticing you acting a bit…weird when Eric mentioned Weinberg so…”

Dipper froze in spot where he was standing, his pupils going wider.

“I mean…Dipper, I am your friend, you know that?”

With a nervous gulp the only reaction Dipper could make was to nod slightly.

“So…I just wanted you to know that if you want to talk to anybody…you can tell me anything. If that helps”

Dipper couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Craig was actually offering him to vent out his frustration and really seriously talk about his messed up feelings for his sibling. Oh, for how long he wished to have such an option. To lay down all his cards and get a third party’s opinion for him to find a way but…

On the second thought a secret for two should stay as it is and not become a secret for three.

“Yeah” he exhaled “I wish I could…”

With that said he shook his friend’s arm and stepped out to begin his walk home.


End file.
